


Teamwork Makes The Dream Work

by DorkOfTheCourt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm basing things more on the games than the anime; prepare for nerd speak, It's going to be similar to HQ but just with Pokemon, Just kids having a good time with their Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Contests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkOfTheCourt/pseuds/DorkOfTheCourt
Summary: Hinata has his sights set on becoming the Ace of Karasuno Battle Club. Kageyama is an elite trainer that stands in his way. As punishment for their bickering and misbehaviour, Captain Sawamura forces them to become a Multi Battle Pair much to their detest.Hinata's enthusiasm and happy-go-lucky approach to Pokemon Battles disgusts Kageyama whom was raised to see stats and movepools first and foremost. If Hinata can stomach being around the arrogant elite trainer, he could learn a lot about battle strategy and become a better trainer.





	Teamwork Makes The Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is very niche but as I always say: "Write the fanfiction you want to read in this world".

When the cool and salty air hit Hinata’s face, he knew he was at his destination. After two days of travel, he finally made it to the costal town of Torika. From his vantage point on the hilltop, he saw the soft, pastel buildings that made up the town and the contrasting bright red of the local Pokémon Centre. Hinata’s eyes followed the trail of buildings until they were replaced by a strip of green, containing tall and skinny coniferous trees and small shrubbery. Beyond the green was the pale sand of the coast that separates the town from the sparkling sea. Large rocks poked out of the water and their peaks were littered with Wigull nests.

  
Hinata smiled. “We’re here, Torchic!” he exclaimed to the small chick that sat in the front basket of his bicycle. His eyes continued to scan the scenery. “Look at all the Pokémon!” Apart from the Wingull flying overhead and swooping into the water to catch food, Hinata could see Krabby scuttling on the beach with Sandygast in pursuit. In the green strip, there were Spearow and Starly perched in the treetops watching patiently as Caterpie and Wurmple munched on leaves in the underbrush. The variety he saw here was so different to the flat plains where he lived, mostly inhabited by Watchogs, Tauros, Ponyta, and Mudbray. It was amazing that a short journey out of home would have such different scenery and Pokémon.

  
Hopping off his bicycle, Hinata walked it down the dirt path and into the town. The pastels of the houses made him feel like he was walking through some sort off toy set. The closest town to the Hinata Day Care was mostly built from bricks and concrete; dark and drab in comparison to this bright and happy scenery.

  
“Let’s hit up the Pokémon Centre, grab some food at the café, and then we're off the the Torika Battle Club!” the red-head said to the tiny bird. It chirped happily in response.

* * *

Tohoku was a large region; geographically it rests just above Kanto and makes up a huge section of the mainland that reaches up all the way to the colder Sinnoh region. Due to the variety of landscape, introduced species, and Breeding Centres, a vast variety of Pokémon are available for trainers. Tohoku, however, does not have a League. Instead of having trainers collecting Gym Badges and heading toward and Elite Four to become regional Champion, Tohoku has many facilities where trainers join together as a team and battle teams of other facilities. These are know as Battle Clubs.

  
Ever since Hinata was a child he wanted to be ~~the very best like no one ever was~~ the Ace of a Battle Club. The Ace is the strongest trainer in any given Battle Club that specializes in Single Battles, in which both trainers battle with all six of their Pokémon, one at a time. Many consider Single Battles the pinnacle of Pokémon Battling and as such, the Ace of each Club is highly respected. Battle Clubs also hold divisions for Double Battles, Triple Battles, Rotation Battles, and Multi Battles, but they are not as popular as Single Battles are.

* * *

Hinata walked through the town, wheeling his bicycle by his side. Torchic still sat in the basket, looking around inquisitively at his surroundings - it was his first time in a town. He had never gone farther than the thick woods that bordered the fields.

  
“Isn’t this exciting, Torchic?” Hinata asked with a smile. Torchic peeped back, nodding his head. The redhead frowned slightly to himself as he walked past a familiar storefront with a Meowth beckoning customers in with its curled paw. “We’ve passed this store already…” Hinata grumbled. “Looks like we’ve been going in circles, Torchic.”

  
Before the bird could reply, Hinata felt his bike suddenly collide with something, and looked down to see a tiny girl on the ground.

  
“I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, leaning his bike against a pole before stretching out his hand to help the girl up. “Are you okay?”

  
The girl shakily took his hand, more shocked by the impact rather than hurt by it. “I-it’s okay…” she told him softly. Hinata could tell from her voice and guarded stance that she was a shy and nervous girl. But when she raised her head and met eyes with Torchic, they seemed to sparkle.

  
“Oh, a Torchic!” she exclaimed. “So cute!”

  
The fire-type chirped happily and fluffed out its feathers as if to display its soft down and look even cuter. He loved the attention and adored being complimented.  
“If you say stuff like that, it'll go to his head,” Hinata laughed, causing the small chick to glare at him. “I'm Hinata Shoyo. It's nice to meet you. Sorry again for crashing into you. I was distracted.”

  
“Yachi Hitoka,” she said shyly, bowing her head. “It's nice to meet you too. And again, not to worry. Are you from out of town, Hinata-san?”

  
The redhead pouted. “Is it that obvious?” He looked down to observe himself. “Is it how I dress?”

  
Yachi giggled at his disappointment. “No, not at all. You just look lost. And Torika Town isn't a big place, so I would have recognized someone with such bright hair and cute Pokemon.”

  
Sighing, Hinata rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding his bike upright. “To tell you the truth, I am lost… I came here because I heard the Battle Club was holding a kind of event for young trainers who aren't old enough to join so they could get some experience. I biked here as soon as I heard that, but now I have no idea where to go.”

  
“I can show you the way,” Yachi said with a small smile.

  
“Really?” he exclaimed in return. “That would be great! You're the best, Yachi-san!”

  
As she led Hinata down the cobblestone paths, Yachi pet Torchic’s head. “How long have you had Torchic?”

  
“Since I was 10!” Hinata grinned. “We’ve been best buddies since he hatched from his egg.”

  
Yachi smiled at his enthusiasm. “Was Torchic your first Pokémon?”

  
The redhead nodded in response. “Yup! So who was your first Pokemon, Yachi-san?”

  
Yachi picked a ball from her belt. It was a cute looking ball made up of different shades of pink and sported the image of a heart on it. A Love Ball. Hinata remembered reading about the special Apricorn Balls that were made to the south in the Johto Region, but this was the first time he saw one in person. Yachi tossed the ball in front of her; the laser flashed with confetti and cherry blossom petals and once they faded, a small, star-shaped Pokemon emerged.

  
“This is Cleffa,” Yachi smiled as she scooped up the baby Pokemon in her arms.

  
“Cuuuuute!!!” Hinata squealed.

  
The Pokemon let out a surprised yelp and attempted to hide by burying its face into Yachi’s chest.

  
“Don't be scared; Hinata is very nice,” Yachi told it in a soft voice. She stroked the pink creature’s large ears and it seemed to help calm it down.

  
Torchic cocked it's head to the side and let out a chirp, calling to the baby Pokemon. Cleffa turned to it and make tiny peeping sounds in return. The chick Pokemon nodded, responding with a few more coos and clucks. Smiling, Cleffa made a happy sound and seemed to have completely calmed down.

  
Hinata smiled and ruffled Torchic’s feathers. “Made a new friend, Torchic?” The Pokemon responded with an affirmative chirp as Yachi lowered the pink Pokémon into the bicycle basket.  
The four of them continued on their way, chatting about their starter Pokémon and their friendships. Hinata was happy to have any opportunity to talk about Torchic and Pokémon in general and he could tell Yachi felt the same way by her bright smile during the conversation.

  
“I'm guessing you like to battle.” It was more of a statement rather than a question; considering she was leading Hinata to the Battle Club, the young man must have some sort of interest in it.

  
“Well, I don't have much experience in it,” Hinata replied as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I’ve been watching the tournaments every year since I was kid and always wanted to be on field one day with my own Pokémon. What about you, Yachi?”

  
She flinched. “Oh, I… don't battle…”

  
At her response, Hinata’s head titled to the side in confusion. He noticed her belt; she had four Love Balls strapped in. “You have quite a few Pokémon for someone who doesn't battle.” He gently caressed the single PokéBall on his belt. He wanted to battle, but only had Torchic on his side. He suddenly felt inadequate.

  
Flinching again, Yachi’s eyes dropped to the ground and she frowned to herself. “I'm… a Contest Coordinator… I have been since I was 12…”

  
“You don't sound too happy about it,” Hinata responded bluntly. “Do you not like being in Contests?”

  
The two took a few more steps in silence while Yachi collected her thoughts. Stopping suddenly, she sighed. “My mom has been one of the top Coordinators in the region for about 20 years. Ever since I was born I've had a lot of pressure put on me to be as good of a Coordinator as her. But I haven't won a single Contest.” She frowned and looked at Cleffa. “We work so hard on our performances… but we always seem to fall short…”

  
Hinata blinked a few times, processing what she was saying. “So what if you haven't won yet?” he asked. “That’s no reason to give up. Just because your mom was really good doesn't mean you have to be.” He paused. “My family takes care of Pokémon. And I like to take care of them too but… I want to follow my own dreams and battle and stuff! I shouldn't give up on my dreams because of family tradition. Same goes for you, Yachi-san. You don't have to follow in your mom’s footsteps if you don't want to. You can do your own thing! You can battle, or become a breeder, or a groomer, or… or I don't know! Whatever you love to do! And if you love Contests…don't let your losses get you down. Don't give up on something you love to do just because of that.”

  
Yachi thought to all of her performances the past few years. Dressing up in cute outfits that would compliment her Pokémon. Watching as the crowds would fall in love with how cute her Pokémon were. How much fun Cleffa and her other Pokémon looked like they were having.

  
“Y-Yachi-san I'm sorry!” Hinata shrieked. the girl’s head hung low. Tears began to building up in her eyes and Hinata could see her lip starting to tremble. “Please don't cry!”

  
“I….love Contests…” she whimpered as the tears finally rolled down her cheeks. “I love performing with Cleffa… And I won't give up!”

  
As Yachi let out a sob, Cleffa began to shout and cry as well, attempting to jump out of the bicycle basket to comfort her trainer. Hinata gently picked up Cleffa and handed her to Yachi who squeezed the Pokémon into her chest as her cries slowly started to calm.

  
“I'm sorry, Yachi-san… I didn't mean to upset you…”

  
With a final sniffle, Yachi quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. “It's okay, Hinata-san. Thank you so much. I really needed to hear that.” She raised Cleffa in front of her and smiled at the star-shaped Pokémon. “We aren't going to give up, are we Cleffa?” Cleffa responded with a happy cheer, and the two hugged.

  
Watching the two, Hinata smiled to himself as he ruffled Torchic’s feathers, happy that he helped his new friend. Glancing down at Torchic, he knew that they wouldn't give up either. No matter how many obstacles they'll face, they'll become the Ace of Karasuno Battle Club one day. But they had to start by taking on Torika’s Battle Club.


End file.
